The puppylook always works
by Fieke1993
Summary: A Rose/Bella oneshot. AH/AU. Femmeslash. Bella has a free evening of work and is spending it with her lover ... no, friend ... no, crush ... oh whatever. She's spending her free evening with Rose.


_AN_: For all of you who have read 'When Mom leaves the house' and are waiting for the continuation, I'm sorry to say you are going to have to wait a little long. School and test and tasks are just very hectic and I really want to nail the last chapter exactly how I want it. So I apologize beforehand for the wait.

_Thanks_: This was inspired by a good friend of mine and her one-liner just needed to honored. So Lanneke93, thanks for inspiring my muse. Love you like crazy. Also Argaly and Jana who beta-ed the story a bit so you don't have to read my many typos. :D

Story: This is a Bella/Rose One-Shot. I know there is a lot of subtext going on, but I haven't quite fingered out yet whether it's important or not. And last but not least, enjoy!

**BPOV**

I gave her my best 'puppy-eyed'-look I could muster up. Looking her straight in the eye without blushing, but it was hard to keep looking. She got this cold stare when she looked back. She was Rosalie Hale, but hell it could get under my skin.

I gave her the best puppy-eyes look I could muster up. It was hard to keep looking her straight in the eyes without blushing when she was staring back at me with those cold eyes.

"Don't give me that puppy look." She warned. Her eyes hardening even more.

I just pouted more, jutting out my lower lip. Oh god, Alice was robbing off on me. Damn, I shouldn't spend so much time with my favorite pixie.

"Bella, I'm a cold hearted bitch, you will never win." She didn't smile. Her expression just an unreadable mask. Giving me _the_ cold distant look, I would do about anything to get it off her face.

"No, Rose." I whispered back, unconsciously moving forward on the large bed that could only be owned by Rosalie Hale. "You're not cold hearted," I saw her narrow her eyes at me. "and you're not a bitch." She gave me her daring look, by raising her nose a little which made her look a little arrogant, but that was kind of her signature to the outside world. "You're my …"

She leaned in and kissed me then.

"God, Bella. You can be so cheesy." She commented in-between kisses, which made me smile against her lips.

"As if you mind." I was able to say back.

"Shut up." She said while rolling on top of me. She pressed her body harder on me. I could feel her warm center on my thigh, which made me moan a little in anticipation.

"Make me." I challenged, while I still could. If I know Rosalie, and I do, this would be one of the final moments to come up with good comebacks. It will not take her long to make all my thoughts incoherent and my whole being just filled with my need for her. For her to touch me. For her to make me shiver. For her to make me come and scream her name hard over and over again.

At that, she let her tongue trail out, asking well, rather demanding, permission, which I happily gave to her. Rose was an amazing kisser. I could make out with her for hours and never get bored, but maybe that was the love talking. Love … scratch that. Crush. Crush … let's make it curiosity … which I had been having for the last month. Oh whatever the hell this was.

"Bella?" Rose had stopped kissing me, looking me straight in the eye again. I just looked up at her, a little disappoint at whatever it was that had made her stop. It was a cruel thing to do. _Needy me_.

"Stop thinking so much. You are going to get wrinkles if you keep this up." I laughed sheepishly at her and bit my lower lip nervously, but it apparently had a different effect on Rose for she launched back in to her frenzy kissing. Not that I minded. I let my hands roam over her back until I found the hem of her tank top. I brought it up, trying to get it over her head. I wanted to revel in the beauty that was Rose. She worked with me, so I got one obstacle out of the way. It revealed her sexy, pink bra and I could see her already hard nipples. I moaned involuntarily at the sight.

"I thought I had told you to shut up." She said seriously in a low, dangerous voice. I think I almost came right then and there. I loved the dominant Rosalie. She was confident, sexy and just hot as hell. I bit my lip again and swallowed.

I nodded my head as if to say, _'I know. I will be quiet now.'_

It would be a game now. She would see how long I could be quiet. Not that it was something she could do. Rose was kind of the … uhm vocal type. She had proven that point enough. I smiled at the memories flashing through my mind.

I was in for the worst, yet the best at the same time and I knew it.

"Is there something funny, Isabella?" She cocked her head at me, daring me to say anything.

I opened my mouth to answer her, but thought against it. I just shuck my head and pulled her in for another searing kiss. Letting my hands roam over her back again, unhooking her pink bra. Although I loved it, I loved her more without it. I licked my lips in anticipation again. But then decided against it. I let my hands roam over her back again, unhooked her pink bra.

She trailed off to my neck, nibbling and sucking on it. She knew it was my most sensitive spot on my entire body, making keeping quiet almost impossible. I tried to divert her attention as I nipped her earlobe, making her sigh and biting her lower lip. Now that she was effectively distracted, I was able to roll us over and attach myself to her gorgeous breasts and very erect nipples. I held one breast in my hand while I sucked on the other one's nipple. I drew a moan out of her and felt very proud of myself.

I switched not wanting to neglect the other nipple, teasing it and occasionally, biting down which only made her moan loader and arch her back.

"Bella, fuck."

While she arched back and thus brought her breasts closer to me, she also put her leg in between mine. I was sure she could feel my very wet, well soaked core on her thigh. I moaned involuntarily and started to grind my hips on her which made her grin wickedly. But not for long! Or so I hoped. I could play dirty too.

I sneaked my hand between us, rubbing her pussy through all the fabric, which frustrated her of course.

"Bella." She said my name as a thread, but I chose to ignore it and took my hand away, putting it to some teasing-use. I just let it roam over her stomach along the edge of her designer jeans. I unbuttoned and zipped it down, but then went back to my teasing routine. I looked at her face and watched her grow more and more frustrated with each second passing.

"Bella …" It was now a low, husky tone, making me even wetter if that was even possible.

"Yes?" I asked coyly. I had lost the game so I could talk now. She knew very well what I wanted to hear.

"Can you just stop teasing me?" She growled low and dangerously which only made me grin but didn't make me change my routine. Now I was touching and stroking her inner thighs, approaching her pussy time and time again, but never touching it.

"Bella, I need you … badly … NOW" She interrupt again. She wasn't one for patience now, was she? I mused for a second. Enjoying her groveling very much. I grinned at her wickedly, telling her I wasn't going to give in.

"Please." She finally breathed out. There was the magic words I loved hearing from her lips. It made me lov … like her even more.

At the moment she said it, I tugged at her jeans and panties. She accommodated me quickly by raising her hips off the bed so I could move the offense pieces of fabrics out of the way. I kissed my way down from her stomach to the apex between her thighs.

When I let my tongue travel over her clit, she jerked her hips off the bed.

"Fuck!" She made it two syllables while she cried it out in pleasure.

I let my fingers travel over her lips and finally putting two fingers inside of her, finding a quick rhythm as I found I had teased her enough for tonight. Curling my fingers, trying to find that spot which made her …

"Oh fuck!" Yeah, that one. I increased both my rhythm with my fingers as with my tongue.

"So close … so … don't stop!" There were some other profanities screamed in the room as I was sure it was used to by now.

"Bella!" She came, screaming my name at the top of her lungs, but I didn't stop yet. I just kept up my ministrations, but easing up on her clit. She was shaking a little and bucking, so it was hard to just keep a rhythm, but I knew it would be well worth it afterwards.

"You want to come again, Rose?" I asked, knowing very well that answering would be the last thing on her mind.

"Do you?" I challenged. In normal circumstances I would never dream of daring her, but if I could get her to beg, I had some latitude.

"Oh god … yes Bella! … fuck." I heard her breath hitch again. It was one of the most sexiest sounds she could make and I loved making her do it. Not much after that and many profanities later, she came again. I made Rose come … twice. I grinned like a fool. Not being able to get the smirk off my face, while I slowly brought her down from her high.

Rosalie Lillian Hale was now panting, breathless because of me. I think I must have looked ridiculously happy.

"Fuck Bella." She grinned like the cat who ate the canary. She smiled back at me, giving a once over.

"Bella, you are still wearing way too much clothes. Take them off." She said half commanding and half stating.

I quickly obligated her request. Although I loved making her come and feel her writhe under me, there was nothing that could equal the ecstasy of having Rose touch me.

"I changed my mind. Leave your panties on." She said, looking deep in thought about something. I obliged her. I couldn't refuse anything she said.

I jumped off the bed, already fumbling with the button of my stupid jeans. Because I was moving so fast, I stumbled and fell down on my ass … which hurt. Rose just rolled her eyes and laughed. I looked at her a little sad and she came off the bed to help me back up, throwing off my shirt in the process.

"Bella if you want to be fucked while you're standing, all you have to do is ask." She whispered in my ear. Her low and breathy voice sent shivers down my spine to my soaking wet pussy.

I had managed to get the button of my jeans loose and wriggle out of them. Leaving me now standing in my panties. I never wore a bra when I came to see Rose. I knew it would be unnecessary and besides, it would probably get ripped off anyway.

She moved around me, letting her fingers move over my waist as she went. Goosebumps made a path over my skin where she touched it. When she was behind me, she pressed her body against mine. Her breast and still hard nipples against my back. Her wet pussy against my ass. I shivered again and sighed a little in contentment.

"Move forward to the wall, Bella." She commanded in a low voice. Every step I took, she took with me, like we were in complete sync with each other.

"Hands on the wall." I did as she asked. How in god's name could you possibly resist that.

"Spread your legs, Isabella." Yet again I obeyed her. Her hands that rested on my stomach, just stayed there. Not moving an inch from their spot, which frustrated me. I wanted her to touch me, to fuck me, because my body was demanding release. And she probably knew that fact all too well, she was using it against me. So I started to grind my ass against her, anything to get just that little bit of friction.

"Isabella?" She asked in a dark voice that made me shiver in a very good way. "Can you be a good girl for me and stop moving?"

I almost had to laugh and restrain from a happy dance. I was making her horny again, I still couldn't believe it. I, Isabella Marie Swan, could turn Rosalie Lilian Hale on. But I stopped my grinding, I would use it at a more strategic time, not that there was any strategy to this at all, but still.

She stroked my hair over to one side, exposing my neck. She started to kiss my neck then. Making soft trails up and down again. While doing that she started to let her hands roam over my stomach to my waist, to my hips and back to my stomach. Her tongue was now tracing the artery in my neck which made me moan and sigh. I closed my eyes to be able to enjoy everything more.

"Rose, please." I begged her to let her hands go further. And she, for once, listened to me as her hands started to cup and massage my breasts. She was now nibbling and sucking the side of my neck, leaving some hickeys along the way, no doubt. Maybe not such a good idea as I had to go to work tomorrow and working in the summer with a turtleneck or scarf is just hell, but I couldn't care less at the moment.

She started to roll my nipples through her fingers then, making my breath hitch and hiss the air through grinded teeth. She tugged and pulled a little on my nipples which only made me moan harder. I hadn't really seen the use of them until Rose showed me the pleasure they could give me. She knew I liked a little rough play on them and she thoroughly used all the information she had on me.

Finally her right hand began to trail southwards over my stomach to my belly button and then to my still covered pussy. She let her hand slide in my panties.

God, I think I'm going to die. But she didn't come near my clit, she just let her two fingers trail up and down over my lips, giving a little bit of friction, but not nearly enough. I turned my head then to meet her lips. She let go of my neck where she was currently creating a hickey and started to kiss me again. One finger slid in between my folds, but not penetrating. She was just playing with the opening while the palm of her hand was pressing on my clit. I moaned into her mouth again. My breath had picked up and I was practically panting.

God, I thought I was going to die!

Rose was making very suggestive moves with her tongue, but giving me nothing with her fingers. I pulled away from her again.

"Please Rose." I pleaded with her. I really couldn't take anymore of this. I was long past the part where I needed teasing, this was just typical Rosalie Hale-style torture.

"Please, what?" She asked coyly, pretending she didn't know what I was asking.

"Rose." I breathed, not wanting to say it although I knew that was all it was going to take for her to stop teasing.

"Tell me what you want, Isabella." Her voice curled around my name, making it the best way I had ever heard it said. As an answer I bucked my hips against her hand harder.

"No, tell me out loud." She whispered in a dangerous voice. She knew it was hard for me talk in this state of mind, let alone tell her what I want, besides, it would make me stutter and blush. She loved making me blush and stutter.

"You want my fingers on your clit? You want them buried deep inside you?" She asked. All the possibilities. What to want first?

"Yes, Rose. Please." I begged her again. I was too damn stubborn for my own good. She tugged on my nipple hard then and let her finger go over my slit, but not quite touching my clit. God damn it, that woman was destined to drive me crazy. I caved in.

"Fuck Rose. Please" I took in a deep breath, not that it really was a deep one with my panting. "Fuck me with your fingers. Make me … make me moan and writhe under your touch." My head was scarlet or beat red whatever you liked to call it.

"Good girl, Isabella." She said while she plunged her fingers inside me. Her palm pressed hard on my clit. Her rhythm was fast, deep, rough and just fucking perfect.

"God, Rose yes … keep going." I encouraged her although it wasn't really necessary.

"Are you going to come for me, Isabella?" She murmured low in my ear and that was my undoing.

"Oh fuck. YES! … Rose!" I think I yelled loud as I came hard, feeling like I had gone to heaven. The ripples of pleasure crashed over me in waves and my knees gave out. Luckily Rose was fairly strong so she hold me up as I put my head against the wall as I hadn't moved my hands or feet since she had instructed me. My breathing was going way too fast and I felt my heart galloping in my chest. Rose just held me, her hands soothing over my stomach. She propped me up, moving my limp body over to the bed where she lay me down again.

"Damn Rose." I breathed as my brain slowly started working again. She grinned wickedly at me in response. I'm sure I was going to feel sore in the morning, already feeling the ache in all the right places.

I was sure I was going to feel sore.

She rolled over on her back and I moved with her, tangling our legs together. I sighed contently and let my mind drift. I yawned.

"God Bella, you're such an easy person." She giggled a little. Many people thought Rosalie was the ice queen / bitch, but that was really just her mask. She was warm and passionate. And you saw that most in her tantrums when her temper played up, you never wanted to have Rose as an opponent in a discussion because you would fail and succumb to her, not matter what.

"Why do you say that?" I asked curiously, although part of me was already half asleep and I yawned again.

"I only have to make you come once and you're worn out." She laughed teasingly.

"That's because you have magic fingers, baby." I answered, grinning against her neck. My hand was tracing some idle pattern on her stomach, not really anything specific. Just my bliss still controlling my brain.

I looked up at her then, seeing the love in them. Uhm, wait 'love'. No way. It must be my bliss making me see things. I yawned again.

"I think you should go to sleep, Bella." She encouraged me.

"I think you're right." I answered and stifled another yawn. My eyelids were heavy and I was starting to dose off.

"Sleep tight." She said and then kissed me on the forehead, which made me turn my head up and look at her disappointedly.

"You greedy girl." She smiled as she gave me a proper, long, but soft goodnight kiss.

"I love you." She murmured.

"I love you too." I murmured back, not aware of what I was exactly saying and fell asleep.

AN: Don't forget to review! It really makes my day if I open my inbox and see that you guys enjoyed it :D Also constructive critism is always welcome.


End file.
